Dear Younger Me
by ginnyandharryluvr
Summary: Harry Potter characters write to younger selves. Contains all or most generations. I know it's been done before but please read it! Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe. It's all JK Rowling's.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hi everybody! I'm back! I decided to write a series of letters that each character writes to their younger selves. So here's chapter 1.

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

You will find love and all your troubles will come to an end. In time, all the happiness and love you've wanted will be yours.

Love, Harry Potter

P.S. Keep the invisibility cloak with you at all times. Helps in getting past those reporters. Also, Ginny likes dark chocolate, not white chocolate.

* * *

A.N. How was it? I didn't write about how he destroyed Voldemort because I only want people to be able to imagine why the characters are writing what they're writing. I'll try to update a few times every weekend if I get a good response. Otherwise, just once a week! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hi everybody! Not much to say, I'd like to thank all the people that have favorited, subscribed to and reviewed this fic. This chapter is dedicated to AlwaysHP-RealTHG, my first reviewer. Thank you so much! Here's chapter 2.

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Don't expect to always live the high life. The time will come where you will have to sacrifice everything for the one's you love. Don't mess it up.

Love, Ron Weasley

P.S. She will come around. Don't give up on her.

* * *

A.N. Did you like it? Please let me know! Oh! I would really appreciate any suggestions on how to make chapters a bit more humorous. Next up is Hermione, so please leave tips on how to make her letter more humorous and also suggestions about what I should include. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hi guys! Thanks for the favorites, alerts and reviews. Here chapter 3!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Books and school aren't the most important things. Your family and friends are worth much more. Don't be too hard on the one you love the most. He'll understand your hints soon enough.

P.S. Sometimes, making the first move is the best step.

Love, Hermione Weasley (nee Granger)

* * *

A.N. Did you like it? Please let me know! I'll update tommorrow with Ginny! Suggestions welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Hi all! Please keep the responses coming. Here's chapter 4!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

The pickled toad will be yours soon enough. All you need is a little bit of patience (and loads of determination).

Love, Ginny Potter (nee Weasley)

P.S. Here's a hint. Don't let Harry name the kids. One's a prankster, the other gets teased by his cousins. The only one that's normal is the one I named.

* * *

A.N. Did you like it? Please let me know! I'll update tommorrow with George! Suggestions welcome! After all the main characters are done, I'm thinking of doing a sequel with the younger versions of the characters writing to the older versions. Let me know what you think about that. Also, I've posted my new story, Chocolate Kisses. It's related to the P.S. of this story's first chapter. BTW, due to lack of response for the last chapter, I won't update until I get 5 reviews or Friday, whichever comes first. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hi all! Please keep the responses coming. Here's chapter 5! I decided to update early! Thanks to my awesome reviewers and favoriters!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Love will come from the place you least expected it. Always remember that the ones who love you never truly leave you; they're always in your heart.

Love, George Weasley

P.S. Your son will definitely live up to his namesake.

* * *

A.N. I thought that this was more sad than happy, but I think it's ok. I alwas found George and Angelina's story to be quite cute and I pictured Fred II to be like Fred I and George and Roxanne to be like Angelina. Anyways, did you like it? Please let me know! I'll update tommorrow with Fred.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Hi all! Please keep the responses coming. Here's chapter 6! Thanks to my awesome reviers and favoriters and followers.

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Life is too short. Make the best of it. Live every moment to it's fullest and stand up for what you believe in. Don't ever give up just because some moldy wart wants to take over the world. Stand up to everyone doing wrong and do everything you can to make the world a better place.

Love, Fred Weasley

P.S. Don't let George talk you out of purple for WWW. the color scheme is quite interesting.

* * *

A.N. This chapter was quite sad. Fred was an awesome person, and I really wish he hadn't died. Anyways, review! I'm not getting as many as I expected for my other fanfic. Please read that one too! It clears confusion about Harry's P.S. Also, I'm very loaded down with school stuff right now, so if I don't get enough reviews, I'll be sad and stop writing. That's no fun, is it? Anyways, next chapter is Percy!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Hi all! Please keep the responses coming. Here's chapter 7! Thanks to my awesome reviers and favoriters and followers!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Power isn't the thing that will support you in your time of need. Listen to Fred and George, stop being a Bighead and love your family. Life is too short. The one's you love might not be there when you turn back.

Love, Percy Weasley

* * *

A.N. I like this chapter. Percy is a very complex character. I'm going to write a one-shot about him. Anyways, review! I'm really not happy right now with the response to this story, so until it doesn't pick up, no chapter, ok? I want atleast 5 reviews more until I update. Next chapter will be Charlie. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Guys, I am so not happy. I asked for 5 reviews but ony got 3! I'm going to lower my standards and ask for only 3 reviews this time, okay? Good. Here's chapter 8!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Achieving your goals and living your dreams is a good thing, but staying away from family isn't. Home is where the heart is and that is why you only feel complete when you're with your family.

Love, Charlie Weasley

P.S. Getting married isn't a bad idea. You'll regret not having someone there for you when you're older.

* * *

A.N. Here's Charlie for you! Next up is Bill! Ok so 3 reviews is all I'm asking for. Could I please have them? Until next chapter, goodbye!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Thanks for the reviews you guys! This time I want 4!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Remember that true love is love where you are loved unconditionally no matter what. Never underestimate yourself just because nobody loves you for you. The perfect one will come. Just be patient.

P.S. Think French and flowers.

* * *

A.N. I love the little Bill/Fleur scene at the end of Half-Blood Prince, so that's what I based it on. Hope you liked it. I'm not doing the Weasley parents yet. I want to do Harry's generation, then MWPP generation, then Next-Gen. Please leave me a suggestion for who you want me to write about next! Remember, atleast 4 reviews! Oh, if I get a couple of reviews more for my other two oneshots (one of which I just published), I might update faster with TWO chapters in 1 day.


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Wow! So much response to my Author's Note! Anyways I'm doing Draco this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

You aren't your father. Follow your heart and live your dreams, don't get caught up in the same mess that countless others did. Blood status isn't everything; do what you think is right and not what others want you to think.

Love, Draco Malfoy

P.S. Get used to redheads, you'll be getting quite closely acquainted to a whole crowd of them soon enough.

* * *

A. N. Ok you guys, thank you sooooo much for all the response! Thanks to all my reviewers and followers and favoriters. I will dedicating all of my following chapters to one of my reviewers from the previous chapter.

Anyways, continue reviewing and favoriting and following! For the next chapter, I'm still asking for suggestions. Please let me know which one you want!

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Colin Creevey

Dennis Creevey

Astoria Greengrass

Pansy Parkinson

Lavender Brown

Parvati Patil

Padma Patil

Ernie Macmillan

Audrey (Percy's wife)

Fleur Delacour

Angelina Johnson

Viktor Krum

Cedric Diggory

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbott

Oliver Wood

Please pick out of these! Or if you want to suggest another character, please tell me!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Hi guys! I went over the fic today and edited it. I would really like beta though (hint, hint). Here's chapter 11. BTW, I don't think anyone recieved the thing saying that a new chapter was up, so READ CHAPTER 10 FIRST!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Never underestimate yourself. You're worth as much as anyone else. You will make your whole family proud. Just have patience and believe in yourself.

Love, Neville Longbottom

P.S. Plants won't stay your passion.

* * *

A.N. That's right Neville, they'll be your career too! Here's chapter 11. Next update will be on Friday! Please tell me which character you want. Refer back to the list on previous page!


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. Hi guys! Here's chapter 12. BTW, I WANT A BETA!

Dedicated to: GryffinPuffGirl

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Nargles really do exist. They exist in the minds of those that are prejudiced. Do whatever you can against them. Also, do not change the way you are. Those who are truly your friends will love you for who you are.

Love, Luna Scamander (nee Lovegood)

P.S. You'll be relate to Newt Scamander, your hero!

* * *

A.N. This is Luna's chapter. Anyways, sorry for not updating yesterday. However, I was very disappointed in the lack of response for the last chapter. Please review! Also, I will not be updating until atleast 3 people review and say that they want a certain character. A character must get atleast two votes before I write the next chapter, ok? OK. Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. Hi guys! Here's chapter 13. BTW, I WANT A BETA!

Dedicated to: Lilypotterrule (Guest)

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

There's no need to fit the stereotype of a blonde. Be what you want to be not what everyone expects you to be. Show you honesty and loyalty and bravery. You were put in Gryffindor for a reason

Love, Lavender Brown

P.S. Don't date someone just for the sake of it. Make sure he likes you for who you are, not what you can provide.

* * *

A.N. Lavender is an interesting character. She seems like a stereotype blonde, but I don't think she is. Ron totally used her in Half-Blood Prince to make Hermione jealous. I don't think Lavender was married at this point which is why I didn't change her last name. BTW, I got three reviews asking me for Lily, Snape and Dumbledore. I'm only doing HP-Gen right now. Marauder Gen will come later on. Ok that's all. Same rules as last time! Atleast three reviews and atleast two votes for a character!


	14. Chapter 14

A.N :(

Dedicated to: Pandorablove

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

He's one of your best mates. Don't judge him by what others say. You've known him for five years. Believe him because you know what he's like.

Love Seamus Finnigan

P.S. One of those "best-looking girls in our year" will be yours.

* * *

A.N :/ :/ :/

Guys, I'm not happy. I didn't get a single review for the last chapter. Was it that bad? I need feedback so that I can improve my writing, especially with the minor characters. Please tell me who I should write about. I will be doing the suggestion of the person who guesses correctly who the "he" is in the letter and also the "she" in the P.S. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. Ok so I need a tiebreaker between Cedric, Dennis, Astoria and Pansy.

Dedicated to: All my reviewers and followers and favoriters. You all rock!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Viewing the world through your camera will only show you what you want to see. With a camera, you control what you see. Put down your camera and look at the world through your own eyes. Observe and experience everything the world has to offer. If you don't, it might be too late when you do realize it.

Love, Colin Creevey

P.S. Be yourself, not some crazy fan.

* * *

A.N. Ok so please keep on voting! I need a tiebreaker between Cedric, Pansy, Astoria and Dennis. That's all! Oh and nobody guessed who Seamus was talking about in his chapter :( Ok now really, that's all. List of all characters is included here.

Dennis Creevey

Astoria Greengrass

Pansy Parkinson

Parvati Patil

Padma Patil

Ernie Macmillan

Audrey Green (Percy's wife)

Fleur Delacour

Angelina Johnson

Viktor Krum

Cedric Diggory

Dean Thomas

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbott

Oliver Wood

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle


	16. Chapter 16

A.N. Keep voting and reviewing!

Dedicated to: all readers

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

It's not your fault that things turned out the way they did. It's okay if nobody else acknowledges it, but you know that Purebloods are always the best. Forget about everyone else, carry on the noble Parkinson name and don't taint it.

Love, Pansy Parkinson

P.S. Those who you spent all your time with in school will turn on you.

* * *

A.N. I always thought that Pansy was one of the few villainous characters who didn't reform after the war. Anyways, continue reviewing. They're what keep me writing!


	17. Chapter 17

A.N. Keep voting and reviewing!

Dedicated to: Everyone!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Don't just keep mourning for him. Continue with your life (he would have wanted you to). Remember him, live with your head held high, knowing that he died for a good cause and that he is a hero.

Love, Dennis Creevey

P.S. Remember, honoring and brooding are not the same thing.

* * *

A.N. I'll admit, this is one my worse ones. I'm loaded down with homework (lame excuse, huh?). I really would like more votes. I didn't get a tie breaker so I just wrote Dennis. Anyways, keep voting and reading!

Here's a list of characters! (The T next to each name represent the ones that need tiebreaking :)

Astoria Greengrass T

Parvati Patil

Padma Patil

Ernie Macmillan

Audrey Green (Percy's wife)

Fleur Delacour

Angelina Johnson

Viktor Krum

Cedric Diggory T

Dean Thomas T

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbott

Oliver Wood T

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle


	18. Chapter 18

Astoria Greengrass 1

Parvati Patil 1

Padma Patil

Ernie Macmillan

Fleur Delacour 1

Angelina Johnson

Viktor Krum

Cedric Diggory 1

Dean Thomas 1

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbott

Oliver Wood 11

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

A.N. Here's the votes. I'm probably going to do Oliver next.

Dedicated to: Jeminia Moon. I love your story!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

You will find love in unexpected places. What a person may seem like is probably not what they're like for real. Remember, don't judge a book by it's cover.

Love, Audrey Weasley (nee Green)

P.S. Be proud of who you are.

* * *

A.N. Audrey Green in my mind was a Muggleborn who came for the Muggleborn Registration thing, but got rescued by Percy and they fell in love. Thanks so much for all the support, but I need to know what to write about.


	19. Chapter 19

Astoria Greengrass 1

Parvati Patil 1

Padma Patil

Ernie Macmillan

Fleur Delacour 1

Angelina Johnson

Viktor Krum 1

Cedric Diggory 1

Dean Thomas 1

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbot

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

A.N. Here's one of the highly anticipated ones!

Dedicated to:Me! cuz I have awesome readers!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Quidditch is nothing compared to your family and friends. Obsession and passion are two different things. Don't mistake one for the other.

Love, Oliver Wood

P.S. You will win. Just believe in yourself and your teammates.

A.N. This letter is the one Oliver wrote after NEWTs in seventh year to his 15 year old self. I hope you liked it. I'm recovering from a cold, so maybe as a get-well present you can all send me reviews and votes? Thanks in advance for those who do.


	20. Chapter 20

Astoria Greengrass 1

Parvati Patil 1

Padma Patil

Ernie Macmillan

Fleur Delacour 1

Angelina Johnson

Viktor Krum 1

Dean Thomas 1

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbot

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

A.N. Here's Cedric!

Dedicated to: FredNeverDied for my only review for chapter 19. You rock!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

You're a true Hufflepuff. Just because you're not as brave or ambitious or smart as others doesn't mean that you're special. Remember it's not about what your qualities are, it's about how you use them.

Love, Cedric Diggory

P.S. You'll always be remembered as a hero for kindness and loyalty.

* * *

A.N. I'm past 40 reviews and have completed 20 letters. I'm going to cry! There'll be a special chapter after I get my 50th review. Please keep voting!


	21. Chapter 21

Padma Patil

Ernie Macmillan

Angelina Johnson

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbot

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

A.N. So sorry! But I have several chapters for you all!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Eet eez not good to be stuck-up. Ze people zat you are mean to may be zee ones that help you out when you are in need. You are not better zan anyone else. Zis advice weel help you very much in your life.

Love, Fleur Delacour

P.S. Don't love someone for 'ow zey look. Look beyond zeir face to see zee good inside.

* * *

A.N. How was the accent? So, so sorry! But I have four more chapters updated! Please review me with your pick out of the seven characters left!


	22. Chapter 22

Padma Patil

Ernie Macmillan

Angelina Johnson

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbot

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

A.N. Please review!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Your parents aren't always right. Muggleborns are not thieves, they are just as good as, or in some cases, even more intelligent than Purebloods. Respecting your parents is one thing, but being their robot is another.

Love, Astoria Greengrass

P.S. Your parents may not like everything that you do or are a part of, but that doesn't mean that you have to fret over it.

* * *

A.N. Did you guys like it? Please review! Astoria Greengrass was a Ravenclaw, and I think she was like Sirius, but less of a rebel. I think she listened to what her parents had to say, but followed her heart.


	23. Chapter 23

Padma Patil

Ernie Macmillan

Angelina Johnson

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbot

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

A.N. Please review!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

You don't need to be the follower, you are your own person. What she says may not always be right, and you will probably hurt many people while following her. Do what you feel is right, not what others tell you to do.

Love, Parvati Patil

P.S. Tell her if what you think she's doing is wrong. She may not even now that she's hurting you and others.

* * *

A.N. In this letter, I portrayed Lavender as being a stereotypical blonde, snobby and all that. So Parvati is sort of like Lavender's crony, listening to what Lavender says instead of what she thinks is right. So anyways, please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Padma Patil

Ernie Macmillan

Angelina Johnson

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbot

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

A.N. Review! Please?

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Why haff you alvays looked sour? Fame vas vot you vanted, so vhy are you sad now? Mozzer alvays told you that you vould regret going into professional Quidditch.

Love, Viktor Krum

P.S. Sometimes vat you really vant, you cannot have and sometimes vhen you get vat you vant, you find zat it is not vat you wanted.

* * *

A.N. This one was kind of tricky. Ok, so here's what I think: Krum always wanted to be famous. When he turned 15, a scout had come to Durmstrang and had seen him fly. He was offered the Seeker position on the Bulgarian team and he accepted it for the fame, despite his mother's pleading for him not to. I think that's why he always looks so sour. In the P.S. , the thing he couldn't have was Hermione. Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

Padma Patil

Ernie Macmillan

Angelina Johnson

Susan Bones

Hannah Abbot

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

A.N. Review please!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Being Muggleborn is nothing bad. You achieved a great deal at Hogwarts. People will always discriminate because of your family, but you need to stay proud of your heritage.

Love, Dean Thomas

P.S. Marrying a twin whose twin is married to your best friend isn't easy.

* * *

A.N. Did you like it? I just got a hilarious idea for a one-shot based on the P.S. I'll probably post it tomorrow (Thank you Columbus!)

Please review! Oh, BTW, there's only seven people left to write for Harry's generation. Should I do NextGen or MarauderGen after that? Should I just add it to this story, or have it as a new one? I need advice. Please PM me with your answers or put them in a review!


	26. Chapter 26

A.N. Here's the second to last A.N. for this part of this fic. Next will be the Marauder Gen, due to popular demand. Anyways, enjoy the last HPGen sorry for the extremely late updates. They'll be regular now. First letter o MarauderGen will be up Friday.

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

It's better to be alone than to be with someone who wants to be with someone else. You could've said no then. Instead, you said yes and ended up spending half of that night ignored. Don't choose a person based on their popularity, but rather for their personality. Change yourself before it's to late.

Love, Padma Thomas (nee Patil)

P.S. The one who truly appreciates is always around. Watch out for him.


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Younger Me,

Don't judge him based on just one of his abilities. You also don't need to be a pompous brat. You aren't better than everyone. Understand what they're going through first and then judge them.

Love, Ernie Macmillan

P.S. Remember, walk a mile in another's shoe.

* * *

A.N. I'm talking about Harry and his Parseltongue ability.


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Younger Me,

He will be gone. You knew this could happen. Now, don't think of his brother as a replacement, but as your true love. He won't come back, but he'd want both you and his brother to be happy.

Love, Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson)

P.S. Don't mourn for him, rejoice in the wonderful life he had. It's what he would have wanted.


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Younger Me,

You lost so many people, but others lost them too. He lost almost everyone he ever loved.

Love, Susan Macmillan (nee Bones)

P.S. Just as the Savior found people that love him, you will find that world does still have people that love you.


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Younger Me,

He may not be perfect, but he's yours. Love him for who he is, and don't compare him to other men. He's the love of your life, treat him like it.

Love, Hannah Longbottom (nee Abott)

P.S. Just look past his face to see the true him.


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Younger Me,

Don't regret anything. You helped get rid of many Mudbloods. You'll recieve a wonderful reward from the Dark Lord, a vigorous training course designed by Satan himself.

Love, Vincent Crabbe

P.S. Don't spare any of those filthy blood traitors either.


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Younger Me,

Don't be a follower, be a leader. By the time you realize that what you were doing was wrong, it'll be too late.

Love, Gregory Goyle

P.S. Don't think that what your leader does is right. What if he doesn't think it's right?


	33. Chapter 33

Dear Younger Me,

Don't doubt him. Maybe he is trying to help you. Don't be paranoid, because there is still good in the world.

Love, Justin Finch-Fletchley

P.S. You'll regret your decision on leaving.

* * *

A.N. I always thought that Justin would leave Hogwarts and go back to the Muggle world after he was Petrified.


	34. Chapter 34

A.N. This was a special request.

* * *

A four-year old was outside on a cold winter day, dressed in only a torn pair of overalls and, ratty blue shirt and falling apart trainers. The little boy was shoveling the entire Dursley property, having been told that of even a single snowflake was on the property, he would be whipped. As the poor young boy was shoveling, a pure white owl came flying towards him. the boy pushed back his jet black bangs, revealing his scar. He stared curiously at the owl that had just landed on the mailbox in front of him. The owl stared at him with big brown eyes, and not even blinking, dropped the letter into Harry's hands and flew away. With trembling hands, Harry opened the letter, and pulled out a piece of paper that was quite different from the paper Ms. Goldman told them to write on at school. Harry unfolded the strange paper and saw a letter written in a handwriting that was like his, but reasonably neater. With a bit of difficulty, Harry started to read.

_Dear Younger Me,_

_I know life is tough for you. It's all going to be over in a few years. You've lived a tough couple of years, but I promise you that life will improve, and you will have all the love you could ever want. There will be problems, quite larger than the ones that are called Dursley, but you will have loved ones there to support you. There is a magical world waiting for you out there, Harry. Just wait until a giant, hairy man comes knocking. _

_Love, Harry Potter _

_P.S. That owl that delivered the letter? He's yours. _

Harry was smiling by the end of the letter. For the first time in his life, he was genuinely happy. Harry happily turned back to his work, and in a matter of seconds, all of the snow was gone, like magic!

* * *

A.N. This is the last fic of the Harry Potter Gen. I'm posting a list of all the Marauder characters I'm doing on the next page. Please vote and leave a review!

James Potter

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew :P

Lily Evans

Alice Prewitt (Longbottom)

Frank Longbottom

Marlene Mckinnon

Mary McDonald

Molly Prewitt (Weasley)

Fabian Prewitt

Gideon Prewitt

Arthur Weasley

Severus Snape

Lucius Malfoy

Narcissa Black (Malfoy)

Bellatrix Black (Lestrange)

Andromeda Black (Tonks)

Ted Tonks

Nymphadora Tonks (Lupin)

Anyone else you can think of? After this section, it will be NextGen, then professors, then Founders, and lastly, other important characters (can't forget Voldemort!)


	35. Chapter 35

A.N. You guys have every right to get mad at me. I won't promise anything, but I do have Thanksgiving Break coming up in about 15 days, so I'll have more updates then.

Dedicated to: Everyone who's willing to read this after I didn't update for such a long time.

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Don't ever feel bad for not agreeing with what your parents say. You're entitled to your own opinion. The only other thing I'm going to say is that you should live every moment like it's your last.

Love, Sirius Black

P.S. You might lose your life fighting for your cause, but it's worth it. Think of the mini-Marauders!

* * *

A.N. Hope you liked it! I'll update ASAP. If you're not too mad, could you please review?


	36. Chapter 36

A.N. Hope you enjoy!

Dedicated to: FredNeverDied I'll try really hard to write longer chapters , but it's tough with with the amount of homework I have and clubs and stuff.

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Seriously stop trying so hard. She'll like you more if you just be yourself. And remember, girls aren't everything. Life would be nothing without friendship and family either.

Love, James Potter

P.S. Maybe your ego is strangling her. Ever think of that?

* * *

A.N. What do you think? Who should I write about next? I'm doing Marauder Generation, which is basically Marauders, parents of Harry's generation, and Tonks. Also, today was the last day of school before Thanksgiving break. That means at least one chapter everyday, except for Thanksgiving and Black Friday. But I'll update three chapters instead of one on Wednesday!


	37. Chapter 37

A.N. Here you go!

Dedicated to: annajmac989, thanks for all your support!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Don't ever regret who you are. Hold your head up high and don't put yourself down. Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean you're Greyback's twin.

Love, Remus Lupin

P.S. You will find love in unexpected places. Really.

* * *

A.N. Reviews are the rainbows on my rainy days. Also, I'm going to write a one-shot about what I mean by the P.S. :)


	38. Chapter 38

A.N. Next chapter!

Dedicated to: All4TheBest, who requested this! Thanks so much!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Risking your life for your cause is one thing. Giving up your life for it is another. You have just as much right to live as others do. Fight for your cause, be proud of your work, but don't forget about your friends and family.

Love, Marlene McKinnon

P.S. Life's too short to mull over things for too long.

* * *

A.N. What did you think? Please review! I have a lot of things I need to tell you all!

1. I published a new story, The Golden Duos, which is about Canon couples of Harry Potter and small conversations they have.

2. I published a companion piece to chapter 37 of this story called Wife-Sitting, a cute little fic about Remus babysitting Tonks.

3. Please, please, please review my stories! I know I shouldn't be begging, but I get so excited when I get a review, it's like Christmas a month early.

4. I can now beta! Please PM me if you want me to beta you!


	39. Chapter 39

A.N. Next chapter! Here's the rat, Peter!

Dedicated to: TurnToPage495 and hplover1999, thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Before you turn into something filthy, stop yourself. They're your friends, the best friends you can ever ask for. They don't mean to overshadow you. Be proud that you have such awesome friends.

Love, Peter Pettigrew

P.S. Does cutting off a hand and a daily dose of the Cruciatus Curse sound fun? Seriously, think your decision through!

* * *

A.N. What did you think? Please review!


	40. Chapter 40

A.N. Hi!

Dedicated to: All my readers!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

Why are you so stubborn? Give him a chance. Trust me, putting up with all the annoying ways he asked you out was worth it in the end.

Love, Lily Potter (Evans)

P.S. Beware Halloween Day.

* * *

A.N. Sorry for late update. I hope you aren't too mad.


	41. Chapter 41

A.N. Here's Alice!

Dedicated to: Lady Elizabeth of New York, thank you for your amazing review!

* * *

Dear Younger Me,

You might be scared of what your future holds, but don't be. You live a brave life an fight to the end for your cause. Don't ever doubt yourself because you're amazing.

Love, Alice Longbottom (nee Prewitt)

P.S. He loves you, don't ever doubt it.

* * *

A.N. I always pictured that Alice was Lily's meek best friend who always doubted her own abilities. I also think that Frank really loved Alice, but that she wasn't ready to believe that somebody actually loved her for being herself. Anyways, please review!


	42. Chapter 42

A.N Here's Frank's letter!

* * *

Dedicated to: All my wonderful readers that read even after my horribly long laziness period.

Dear Younger Me,

She may not show it, but she does love you. Don't get impatient or annoyed, she'll come around. I promise.

Love, Frank Longbottom

P.S. Hey, just to let you know, beware of a certain Bellatrix.

* * *

A.N. Hey! Sorry that I updated late. I learned something today: I cannot keep promises when it comes to updating. Sorry! Estimated next update: Saturday.


	43. Chapter 43

A.N. Hi! I know it's kinda late but I wrote this one in story form!

Dedicated to: JeminiaMoon for her awesome reviews and for her requests!

* * *

He was sitting in front of fireplace, thinking. Just thinking, contemplating on how he could rescue his Luna, his precious Luna, from the clutches of those Nargle-infested buffoons that called themselves Death Eaters. He let out a sigh. There was absolutely no way that he would be able to get his Luna back. Except...no, it could never happen. The only way that was possible was if he gave them something they wanted, something (or rather someone) that they had been looking for for a very long time: Harry Potter. But the only way he could turn in Harry Potter would be if the boy came to his door. Suddenly, a knock shattered the silence surrounding Xenophilius. One look out the side window told him that his wish had come true. Pleased with himself, Xenophilius went to answer the door, but then he stopped. This was THE Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the one that everyone was depending on to rid the world of Voldemort once and for all. Could he really stoop so low so as to turn in the Wizarding World's only hope for normalcy? And what would his Luna think? In the small span of time that Xenophilius had been thinking, an owl flew through his back window and dropped a letter on the floor next to him. Xenophilius opened the letter to discover some a very queer letter.

Dear Younger Me,

She's your everything, I understand that. But you don't need to obsess over her. And at the risk of others?

Love, Xenophilius Lovegood

P.S. Stay away from Crumple-Horned Snorkack horns. They aren't as innocent as they may seem.

Was this a trick to keep him from being reunited with his Luna? He thought for a minute, but then threw the letter into the fire. He then opened the door, eager to turn in Potter and his followers and to be reunited with his Luna again.

* * *

A.N. You all know what happens next. Sorry for the late update! Please request and review! Oh, one more thing. I'm not going to be able to update for another two weeks because I have finals, but I will try to update ASAP afterwards!


	44. Chapter 44

A.N. Hi all! Here's your update! Thanks to everyone who wished me good luck on my exams! I rocked them all!

Dedicated to: FredNeverDied, Dreaming-of-the-Tardis and Jeminia Moon, all of whom left wonderful reviews!

* * *

_ Plink. Plink. Plink._

That was the sound that the faucet made in the 7th year girls bathroom. And it was driving Mary MacDonald insane. She was sitting all alone on her bed in the empty dormitory. All the girls that shared the room with her, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Prewitt, had gone to Dumbledore for some secret meeting about a secret organization that the old headmaster had created. The Order of the Phoenix, it was called.

Mary's three friends, along with the Marauders and herself, had been invited by Dumbledore himself to join the Order after they finished their last two weeks at Hogwarts. The Marauders and the other girls were eager to help out, but Mary was more hesitant. She had asked the headmaster for some time to think, which he had gladly given her.

Mary had thought about it and it appeared that it would be best if she joined her friends in the Order. However, she still needed something to fully convince her decision was correct.

At that very moment, a brown screech owl flew through the open window and landed on Mary's shoulder. It was her owl, Fudge.

Mary took the letter that Fudge held clamped in his beak and ripped it open.

Dear Younger Me,

A decision needs to be made. You need to choose. You need to choose between cowardice and bravery. You need to choose between the right and the wrong. Between being a bystander and watching all the people you love die and dying with them. It all comes down to that because it doesn't matter if you die sooner or later; death is inevitable. The choice is yours Mary. To die proud or to die in fear?

Love, Mary MacDonald

P.S. What are you waiting for? Go!

And with that, Mary ran. She ran to a future of pride, a future with meaning and a future of happiness.

* * *

A.N. Hope you all liked it! Please leave a review! I only need one more to reach a hundred! I would also like to say that as of right now, my review average per chapter is 2. I think we could change that. Please, please, please leave a review! Even if it just says "It was good" or something! Thanks in advance. Also, go check out my other fanfic, The Golden Duos.


	45. Chapter 45

A.N. Please read the A.N. at the bottom!

* * *

22 year old Molly Weasley had finally found a free moment. She had just managed to put Bill down for a nap and it was hours before Arthur would be home. She had just managed to settle down on the sofa, when a shrill shriek burst through the quietness.

Molly sighed. She had another little one on the way. If she couldn't handle a one-year old, how was she supposed to handle a toddler and a newborn?

Very reluctantly, Molly stood up and dashed up to Bill's room, where the redheaded child was standing in his crib, screaming. Molly managed to calm the baby and Bill went back to sleep.

Molly went back down to the sitting room. When she went to resume her previous spot on the sofa, she noticed a folded piece of parchment lying there.

The curious redhead unfolded the parchment and found it to read:

Dear Younger Me,

You are more than capable of raising children. Just believe in yourself and your abilities.

Love,

Molly Weasley

P.S. Trust me, seven children aren't

all that hard to manage!

Molly groaned. Seven? What were she and Arthur thinking? Just then, she heard another high pitched scream from upstairs. Here we

go again, she thought.

* * *

A.N. I'm so very sorry for the impossibly long wait! Life's decided that it wants to throw all these problems my way all at once. I'm dealing as best I can, but rest assured that I will try to keep my updates constant. Please review and let me know who and what you want me to write about!


	46. Chapter 46

Hey guys. Sorry if you were expecting a chapter The thing is, I'm not really feeling up to writing these stories anymore. I'm facing a lot of problems in life, most of them medical, so I really don't have much time. However, I promised myself that I would never abandon a fic, and let's face it, after all the support I've had, how can I bring myself to abandon it? So instead of abandoning it, I will take requests up until June 30 as to what characters I should write. I will write all the requests I get unless they have already been done. Sound fair enough? I'm really sorry. This is a tough decision for me to make, but my health needs my attention right now. I will be writing again, just not for Dear Younger Me or The Golden Duos. Sorry again!

Edit: To rachel (Guest): I'm sorry too. I felt like I have to give you a response. Alice Longbottom's maiden name is not given by J.K. Rowling, so I simply gave her the last name of my choice. I do know that Molly Weasley was born a Prewitt. I found this an insult to my vast knowledge of all things related to Harry Potter! :D


End file.
